


Sleepy Boys In A Haunted House

by homicidalgaypoltergeist



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ;), Comfort, Fluff, Good Writing, Ryan is a Twink, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homicidalgaypoltergeist/pseuds/homicidalgaypoltergeist
Summary: idk what else to title itRyan's nervous while they try to stay the night in another haunted place, and Shane comforts him.





	Sleepy Boys In A Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> whats up fuckers, how've y'all been?  
> heres the jig: im tired  
> so, I decided to do a thing to work on my descriptive imagery or whatever you wanna call it. my English teacher said that my writing is "very dialogue based" and apparently while thats not a bad thing it can make for missed opportunities, like with elaborating on metaphors and whatnot. so she recommended "writing in layers." first I did the dialogue, then I wrote the action, then I went in with the how of the dialogue and action, and then I just went bezerk with the adjectives my dudes. thesaurus dot com has been open on my laptop for days, y'all don't even know  
> last week was a helluva week y'all, writing this was hands down my fav part tbh  
> anyway, so thats the deal! lmk what y'all think, I hope you enjoy!

“Hey Shane?” Ryan’s nervous voice broke through the dead quiet of this week’s haunted house. The sound was a spear that tried to cut through thick molasses, only to get stuck halfway through, and slowly sank until it had completely disappeared. The stillness had seemed impenetrable before he spoke, and now it swallowed up his words, hungrily filling the space before and after the shaky question, as if it had never been asked at all.  
“Yeah Ryan?” Shane’s voice was soft, smooth, and flowing, as it lightly glided over the layer of muffling silence that filled the forbidding void of tensity they now lay to rest in, and warmed the atmosphere despite it’s unnerving chill. It’s light, effortless flight was not loud, but carefree, and it calmed the other man just to hear it’s gentle flow.  
“This place gives me the creeps… can we, I don’t know… be closer?” Ryan shuddered, emphasizing his point about the freezing air around them. His voice wavered with slight hesitation, and was soft, almost miniscule; but he followed Shane’s example, warming the tone and allowing the atmosphere, foreboding as it was, to settle around his words, and not crush them entirely with its heavy, deadening silence.  
“Okay.” The rustling susurrant of sleeping bags as the two men moved to become one filled the air, forcing the suffocating silence to lift off of them, and give them room to breathe--room for each other. The oppressive silence turmoiled with irritability at being driven away, but it’s smothering, tumultuous cloud coiled and furled far above their heads as they lay in each others arms. The apprehensive energy dissipated with their convergence, ameliorating the ambiance, and making room for the somnolence of the couple to fill their consciousness and replace fear with fatigue; tensity with torpor.   
“Thanks, Shane.” Ryan sighed as he curled into the taller man’s warmth, Shane’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Their breath mingled and their legs intertwined; their energies became one glowing, pulsating aura, and the two fell into a gentle slumber, at ease in each other’s arms.


End file.
